


cut!

by maicapellas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Awkward Romance, Bahasa Indonesia, Drama & Romance, Entertainment Industry, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maicapellas/pseuds/maicapellas
Summary: romansa muda-dewasa di tengah hiruk pikuk industri perfilman, serta cara mereka menyikapi cinta yang salah tempat dan waktu.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Doyoung/Jung Jaehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	cut!

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, i know little to nothing about entertainment industry so feel free to criticize me through my twitter @aneyefora. and also, this fic is spin-off from my own weishin socmed au, but it's okay to be read separated. irregularly update.

jaehyun tuh, brengsek.

“apa sih?”

coba bayangkan seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan seperti jung jaehyun, dengan santai berdiri di depan kalian sambil setengah telanjang, bibirnya merah habis mandi, dan dikatain _brengsek_ malah bisa-bisanya nanya,

“kenapa, beb?”

bab beb kepala kamu, jae. 

“pake baju apa kek lo,” kata doyoung ketus. laki-laki dengan setelan kemeja biru dan celana jeans itu sedang duduk di meja jaehyun saat sang pemilik ruangan dengan tanpa diduga-duga— _literally_ cuma pakai _boxer_ di atas lutut warna hitam dan badannya basah habis mandi, muncul tiba-tiba di depannya. doyoung udah setengah sinting.

“gerah ah,” jaehyun menghampiri doyoung yang langsung menggeret kursi tempatnya duduk menjauh dari jaehyun. sementara laki-laki yang tadi dia maki brengsek itu hanya terkekeh singkat sambil menunjukkan lesung pipi yang selalu berhasil bikin doyoung kepengin mati.

tenggorokan doyoung tercekat saat jaehyun tanpa aba-aba menarik kursi berodanya kembali mendekat ke meja, sementara jaehyun sudah duduk di meja dengan kedua kaki terayun. laki-laki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat manik mata jaehyun menatap matanya tajam—seolah berusaha meraup seluruh kemampuan bernapas doyoung lewat perilaku itu.

“cari apa?”

doyoung berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sebelum jaehyun mengambil alih fungsi paru-parunya. “cari otak lo!”

jaehyun tak ayal tertawa makin keras. dia selalu suka saat doyoung begini—malu-malu dan salah tingkah kerap kali dia berbuat demikian.

“gue beneran nanya.”

doyoung sadar kalau jaehyun sudah mulai tak sesinting tadi, jadi dia kini duduk sambil menopang dagunya. sementara jaehyun mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah doyoung menaruh atensi untuk laki-laki itu sepenuhnya.

“gue kemarin udah ketemu kim wooseok,” kata doyoung.

jaehyun tampak tertarik. “terus?”

“ditolak,” ujar doyoung dengan wajah kecewa. “dia nggak tertarik main film sama sekali.”

laki-laki dengan lesung pipi yang masih duduk di meja itu mengangguk-angguk paham.

“dibilang gue aja _cast_ -nya, _i’m fucking jung jaehyun_ , doy. _everybody_ _begs for me to join their movie projects and i willingly join yours_.”

doyoung mendengus kesal. matanya memicing ke arah jaehyun dengan pandangan tak suka—terlebih karena laki-laki ini mengatakannya dengan nada yang kelewat santai. seolah dia bukan jung jaehyun, aktor kelas atas yang nyaris semua filmnya masuk nominasi ajang penghargaan ternama.

dan kadang kenyataan ini yang bikin doyoung malas, karena jaehyun selalu dengan sukarela membantunya untuk apapun. tolong diulang, _apapun_ , bahkan untuk filmnya kali ini. kim doyoung sadar betul kalau dia cuma produser film kelas teri, nggak cocok kalau filmnya kali ini dibintangi jung jaehyun yang begitu diinginkan semua orang.

atau mungkin di satu sisi, doyoung cuma _insecure_. dia takut kalau produksi filmnya gagal dan jauh dari ekspetasi orang-orang sementara ada jung jaehyun di sini.

saat doyoung masih terdiam dan berpikir, tiba-tiba ponsel jaehyun berbunyi. laki-laki itu langsung meloncat dari meja dan menuju nakas kecil di sudut ruangan tempat ponselnya sedang diisi daya. jaehyun langsung mencabut kabel yang tertancap di ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

sepersekian milisekon kemudian, wajah jaehyun berubah sumringah.

“iya, taeyong. habis ini aku jalan ke tempat kamu, ya. _see you_.”

kan, sudah doyoung bilang.

jaehyun tuh, brengsek.

\---

doyoung kenal jaehyun belum lama. saat itu doyoung dapat undangan ke acara penghargaan film untuk pertama kalinya dan kebetulan dapat kursi di sebelah jung jaehyun. mungkin karena jaehyun memang doyan _flirting_ dari sananya, mereka berdua jadi asik ngobrol soal apa saja—entah pakaian berlebihan selebritas, musik yang diputar terlalu kencang, bahkan soal film itu sendiri. sampai ketika acara penghargaan itu selesai, jaehyun menawarkan diri mengantar doyoung pulang, yang disetujui karena doyoung saat itu juga masih ingin dengar perspektif jaehyun soal industri film indie.

natural dan begitu saja. mereka jadi sering menghubungi satu sama lain dan berkunjung ke tempat masing-masing. doyoung, yang relatif baru dalam industri ini, banyak berkonsultasi ke jaehyun yang sudah terjun lebih dulu. terutama karena laki-laki itu dari kalangan aktor, sehingga sudut pandangnya bisa lebih luas dibanding jika doyoung berbincang dengan teman-temannya yang sesama produser atau sutradara.

sampai doyoung tahu kalau jaehyun brengsek.

atau setidaknya, sampai doyoung sadar kalau—bagi matanya yang diam-diam mulai naksir jaehyun, laki-laki itu brengsek.

laki-laki ini bisa tetap manis padanya walau dia masih punya pacar. lee taeyong, seorang penulis muda yang hidup di pinggir kota yang tenang—amat bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan jaehyun yang gemerlap dan _glamour_. jaehyun bisa tetap memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil, bahkan ciuman curi-curi singkat di pipi, atau usapan di kepala doyoung yang nggak pernah bisa ditangani jantungnya dengan baik.

jaehyun tuh, brengsek.

tapi doyoung sudah kepalang jatuh cinta.

\---

kalau ditanya, bagaimana sosok kim doyoung di mata jaehyun, maka jaehyun akan terkekeh dulu baru dia bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kim doyoung itu.

laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya setahun belakangan itu ketus tapi menggemaskan. walaupun beberapa orang menilainya pendiam, kalau sudah akrab, laki-laki itu bisa berubah jadi manusia paling cerewet satu dunia. keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah, belum lagi ambisinya. doyoung punya standar untuk dirinya sendiri yang kadang itu bikin dia kepayahan. ada banyak hal soal doyoung yang bisa jaehyun jelaskan, tentang betapa serunya ngobrol apapun sama laki-laki itu, betapa mengagumkannya isi otaknya, dan realistisnya doyoung soal hal-hal yang kejadian di hidupnya.

termasuk kekeuhnya doyoung yang nggak mau dibantu soal proyek film barunya ini. film yang premisnya relatif menarik buat jaehyun, isu depresi dalam dunia hiburan. jaehyun juga tahu kalau doyoung sudah naksir berat dengan seorang model papan atas bernama kim wooseok yang tadinya ingin dia perjuangkan untuk jadi _cast_ utama di filmnya—tapi ditolak karena wooseok ternyata enggan main film.

padahal, jaehyun mau-mau saja kalau doyoung memintanya. tanpa memintapun, jaehyun sudah menawarkan diri. tapi laki-laki itu punya standar sendiri yang jaehyun nggak paham juga kenapa dia selalu menolaknya?

doyoung, bagi jaehyun, adalah seorang teman yang punya pikiran mendalam soal apapun. orang yang idealismenya nggak bisa dibeli. itulah kenapa, saat mereka berdiskusi di ajang penghargaan film setahun yang lalu, dan jaehyun memutuskan kalau mereka berdua harus berteman, jaehyun nggak menyesali keputusannya itu sama sekali.

“kamu ngelamunin apa sih?”

jaehyun tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya soal doyoung. dan dia menemukan taeyong, kekasihnya, berdiri di depannya sambil membawa dua gelas teh.

jaehyun tersenyum, “nggak apa-apa.”

itu dia, itu dia menariknya kim doyoung. laki-laki yang bisa bikin konsentrasinya oleng—dan bisa-bisanya pikiran jaehyun lari ke sosok itu saat jelas-jelas ada pacarnya di sini.

itu dia menariknya kim doyoung yang kadang bikin jaehyun lupa kalau ada taeyong di sini, yang harusnya jadi satu-satunya penghuni hati dan otaknya, mengingat pernikahan mereka yang akan segera dilangsungkan dua bulan lagi.

itu dia menariknya kim doyoung.


End file.
